


Puck the hooker

by Famsinn



Category: Glee
Genre: Kink, M/M, Motel Rooms, Porn Filming, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pucks life hasn't gone well he failed in the army quin dumped him his mum moved out with his sister and he was low on money 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Costumers David

Puck had to go to his first of two costumers of the day this 1 is not pucks favourite one it was David karofsky who liked a little role play and to film. This week theme was the football player and the male cheerleader dave brought the costumes that was from when they were in school with the cheatleding uniform being a girls that was showing half of pucks cock. David got the camera ready and filmed it. It started with them walking in the motel room "thanks for chearing me at the big game helped me get a touch down" dave said rubing pucks shoulders "I would like to make anothet touch down tonight" he putting his hand under pucks skirt "oh dave you know my dad will kill you" puck said because it was part the script. "Come beautiful you know you wanna" said dave seductively then made out with puck.  
He began stripping puck of and sucked his dick at a steady rhythm then got naked him self and made puck suck his 12inc cock all the way in with puck nearly chokeing " oh that so good vhoke on that monster of a cock" dave moaned. He then tool a condom out put on himself and put some lube on pucks as with pucks legs over dave shoulders Dave slowly made his way to pucks ass then went at a stedy pase then got a lot faster. " oh dave give it to me oh" puck had to moan " yeah I'm about to make a touchdown oh yeah" dave yelled he took thr condom moved his to pucks mouth and cummed all over his face and made puck cum on his abs. Later david stop filming gave puck his money $100 and said "same time next week hotstuff" then gave puck a spank.


	2. Sam and the hooket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam turn with puck

After puck had sex with david puck went to a fast food place to get bite then went back to the motel and 10 minits later sam shown up "hey buddy hows it going?" he said to puck. Sam was one of pucks best clients that pays him well and treats him well. As Sam started stripping he gave puck his very small and tight golden speedos that sam use to where when he was a stripper.   
As puck put them he knew the deal with sam was to give him a strip dance then a good shagging. As he put them on he begang dancing swinging his hips and crotch around sam dancing alround sams body to his face and dropped the speedo with a hard 12 inch fling in to sams face and he begang sucking on puck monster cock puck let out masive moans.   
They begang to do 69 and they got 5 minit later sam began to put his cock in pucks ass after putting on a combom with pucks leg on his shouldr begang fucking "puck let me know if I'm going to fast for you" sam said "oh yeah its ok sam oh yeah i don't care uh" puck said while moaning he was enjoying every moment of it " oh puck I'm about to cum oh I'm about to cum" sam moaned "oh me to sam oh" said puck in a louder moan sam of his cock out pucks ass thrown the condom away and at the same as puck cummed on pucks abs.   
Sam gave puck his money and a quick kiss saying that he will see him next week. Puck was happy the night was over after having sex with dave and sam and wait until tomorrow.


	3. Burt and the hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burts turn with puck while Carol is way

It was the 2nd day now puck was getting ready for his next two costumers still filling the pain in his ass from Dave and Sam he walk to burts auto repair after closing time for his next costumer Burt who would have sex with puck while Carol is away and not around.   
"Hey puck u ready for some fun" Burt said to puck while he entered and closed the doors and locked it. "Shall we fix the car" Burt said as they went to a old damage car puck put a filthy vest top and apair of burts old smelly boxers and begang pretending to fix the car.  
The deal with burt was do a bit of role playing with boss and worker having sex with each other. "So hows that car going puckerman" said burt as he droppef his trousers and pants down "it going ok mr hummel" puck said then dropped a spanner on the floor to pick it up them to get dick slap by burt " i told u not to the tolls now this what u get now suck it" demanding burt "sure thing boss, said puck as he begang sucking a 13 inch cock burt let out so many moans it turned him on more then pulled puck up.  
"Get in the car" he said then pulled the boxers down on puck and sniffed them then put on a comdom as he begang fucking puck on the back seat of the car "oh mr hummel that fills so great your dicks the best i get in the ass" puck moaned burt fucked him at a steady rhythm then 30 minits later took the condom of and cummed in pucks face then puck dod the same burt gave puck the money as puck went for his next and last client of the night.


End file.
